Under His Spell in a Room With a View
by Romantic Nerd
Summary: Honeymoon love.


Under His Spell in a Room With a View

William and Julia were on their honeymoon in NYC. Earlier in the day they had heard two large thuds on the floor above them. They were concerned for the visiting US President who was expected to arrive and occupy the floor above them tomorrow. The tall, gangly bell boy had denied their access to check out the source of the noises, but the hotel detective had informed them of the important upcoming visit and tried to reassure them that everything was fine. Neither William nor Julia were completely satisfied with their statements, but they were compelled to accept them for now, as there was nothing else they could do about it, and they were on their honeymoon and were easily distracted by honeymoon-like things.

They had made love again before dinner. Their sexual chemistry together was more powerful than either of them had even imagined possible. As a result, they had dined in a near ecstatic state – seeming to smell, taste, and feel their meal like never before. William and Julia were entranced with each other, riding the waves of excitement as they conversed, laughed and teased each other while they dined.

Julia was now standing at the suite window as the last of the day's sunlight drifted out of the sky. She was looking across at the adjacent building. This view had greatly disappointed both of them, but particularly William who had spent the money for this honeymoon and wanted it to be perfect. Julia could see that the honeymoon suite that William had actually booked for them, located on the sixth floor directly above this room, would have had a much better view because the roof of the building she was looking at was below the sixth floor windows. From there you probably could see all of the glimmering New York City lights, whereas from here all you could see was a brick wall and a dark window. Julia was entertaining the idea that perhaps tomorrow she and William could try to get into that building and up onto the roof to look into the honeymoon suite in order to further investigate the loud thuds they had heard up there earlier.

Perhaps he moved. Julia wasn't sure, but instead of looking through the window at the next door building, she found herself looking into the window reflection at her husband, her lover, William. He was still sitting at the table behind her. It was obvious that he had been watching her standing there for quite some time – admiring her really. She loved it when he did this. It gave her such a thrill to know how much he enjoyed studying her. She did the same to him at times. It was truly lovely to know how much they appreciated the characteristics of each other. Although right now her own eyes seemed to be stuck gazing at him, she could also see herself in her robe in the window reflection as well. She knew that from William's perspective he could see not only her backside, which Julia was positive William particularly loved to observe, but also the front of her. She marveled at him, at how he noticed and took advantage of nearly everything he ever encountered. He was currently soaking in a sight that so many others in the world would not even have been aware of as it danced in front of their eyes.

"What do you think of the view now, William?" she teased.

William did not answer. He just stood up and walked purposefully towards her, eyes fixed on hers in the window reflection. (Julia reacted, as she had so many times before, to his approaching. And yet, the way she responded to something as simple as a man walking closer to her still astounded her. It was like all of the electrons in the atoms in her body started to orbit faster. She was sure some of them were jumping to outer shells, causing a rise in energy – it honestly felt like she started to glow, to spin, to float, and to melt all at the same time. The closer he got, the stronger she felt the force - just as the north and south ends of two magnets are drawn together with more strength as distance between them decreases). He stopped and stood behind her, his face above her right shoulder, allowing his big, magnetic, chocolate eyes to take in the scene of her robed body in the reflection. Silent, except for the sound of his breath in her ear, he reached his hands around her waist and undid the sash of her robe. They both watched as he slid the robe down her shoulders and arms until it dropped to the floor.

Julia saw the look on William's face that she had come to desire possibly more than anything else in the world. He wanted her – to touch her, hear her, smell her, taste her, feel her. But right now the sense he was focused on was seeing her. Still far enough behind her that their bodies were not in contact, William said intimately in her ear, "This is the most magnificent view I have ever seen. Look at how beautiful you are Julia." (Julia looked at her reflection and saw it in a new light. She didn't see her body as parts. She saw it as a whole. The effect it had on her surprised her – she was lovely, … sultry, … attractive). William smoothly slid her curls away to gain access to the right side of her neck. She felt herself take a slight gasp as she watched him tilt his head and take her ear lobe into his mouth. His mouth and tongue so soft, his teeth so biting. She was aroused and her passions were growing.

She felt William step closer so that their bodies came into contact with one another. He moved his luscious kisses down her neck as she followed the movement of his left hand in the reflection as it slid around her and on to her abdomen below her belly button. She felt her body melt backwards into him, and her arousal surged further in response to the presence of William's already prominent erection. They both heard a soft moan leave her throat. (His hand looked so big resting on her belly. She felt a competing thought start to run off as she tried to stay in the moment here with her lover. There was something she had read about a correlation between the size of a man's hands, particularly the fingers, she thought, and the size of his penis. If William had been a subject in their study, his measurements surely would have supported their hypothesis…). The trail of the thought petered out and she was pulled back by seeing and feeling William's hand move upward across the curve of her waist. She felt his fingers rise and sink as they rode the waves over her ribs on their journey. When his hand reached her left breast, his thumb rose up and out as his hand came to cup her breast. She was pleased to see that her breast was big enough to provide quite a handful. When he slid his fingers up over her breast the wedding ring he wore on his left hand (the one he had suggested they purchase after he learned that the husband and wife criminals that they apprehended on their wedding day _each_ had a ring) ("Holy Matrimony, Murdoch") caught on her nipple. Her sudden shortness of breath caused her to gasp in response. (She was sure this was intentional on his part, as the symbolism of his ring on her body alone would likely thrill her. He was likely pleased to see that it had had the desired effect). As if to prove this point, she watched as he brought his hand back around the side of her breast and repeated the same pass, catching the ring one more time. This time she moaned in anticipation even before the ring touched her nipple.

Exasperated she complained, "Really William, must you?"

He released a sly laugh, albeit somewhat muffled as his face was currently placed against the flesh of her right shoulder. She raised her eyes to meet his in the window as he lifted his face out of her tortured neck. His eyes danced with a delicious, playful twinkle. Watching, she saw the sparkles in his eyes dim away only to be replaced by a luminous glow coming from deep within him. His jaw tightened. His look, so serious, so focused, drew her to him with irresistible power. She felt every cell in her body change orientation and drift in response to his magnetic force. She was captured in his gravitational field. Resistance was futile. Every ounce of volition – gone. Her head spun and swam. Her muscles yielded. It was done – she was under his spell. She was utterly and completely his.

William anticipated her response to his seduction and tightened the hold of his left arm across her stomach, pressing her tightly into his body as her own body gave way, ensuring that she was pulled deeper into him rather than dropping down to the floor.

Julia's eyes shifted away from his as she felt William's right hand slide around her right hip. She watched in the reflection as he firmly gripped her hip bone, causing her supple flesh to dent inward below each finger. Her heart rate quickened. Her breathing rapidly increased – she couldn't seem to breathe deeply enough to overcome the shortage of oxygen. It made her head spin. The presence of his touch as his hand arrived at the mound of hair above her crotch made her knees buckle and she realized that she had been able to regain some of her own strength only to lose it once again. This time her moan was much louder, coming from deeper within her, close to her core. Oh, how she wanted him, desired him. It felt like she would never be able to be close enough to him to satisfy her need. She both felt and saw simultaneously her abdomen writhe and rise as the inside of her seemed to explode. At that very moment, William's hand slid down and into her – his index and middle finger reaching up towards the burning within her.

She suddenly noticed her nostrils plunging open again and again to bring her needed air. To see her flaring nostrils, Julia raised her eyes and saw her own face in the window for the first time. Her eyes had the same glow she had seen in William's eyes earlier – strong and seeming to emanate from deep within her. Her jaw was relaxed, her mouth softly open. She looked at once stunned and stunning. The expression sent a powerful invitation. The allure stole her breath away even more.

A quiet knock at the door, followed by the hotel steward's voice, "Room service – pick up," tugged at Julia's foggy brain. William slowly withdrew from within her and slid up the length of her body with his wet fingers, until his right hand rested on her chest above her right breast. She looked to catch his eyes in the window, but only for the briefest of moments before he turned his mouth to her ear. In a deep, husky voice William said, "Julia, my love, I do hope you found the view to be as exquisite as did I." Then he inhaled her smell to the point of being able to taste her, as if he could take her with him as he left. William reached down to retrieve her robe. He helped slide it up her arms and bring it to rest over her shoulders. Then he stepped away.

It was all she could do to remain standing without wobbling. Her brain struggled to grab a thought – any thought. "Tie your robe Julia," whispered her voice in her head. Then with more urgency, "Tie your robe." She saw her hands move to the sash in the window reflection and felt her body coming more into connection with the floor, with the room. She tied the robe closed and turned her back to the window to watch the scene unfolding before her. William, also wearing only his robe, was talking with the hotel steward and helping him pack up the dishes from the meal. William asked how long the young man's shift was today. Julia thought to herself how pleased she was to see him becoming more comfortable with his higher social status. She always knew William would be respectful and authentic with servants because it was his nature, but she worried that he would feel uncomfortable asking them to do things he was used to doing for himself. She was particularly pleased to see that he went to her purse to get the man's tip, and further that it seemed to be a good tip at that. He was coming to think of it as _their_ money, and he was feeling more comfortable about spending it too. Suddenly, Julia realized that she was aware, alert, in control. She was out from under his seductive spell. She was also a little annoyed. "William had best be ready to finish what he started," she thought as she walked over to stand behind him at the door as he sent the hotel steward on his way.

William closed the door and turned on his heel to find himself face to face with Julia. Surprised, he instinctively took a step back. Julia stepped closer to him, pressing him up against the door and reached up to firmly take his face in her hands and plant a huge kiss on his lips. She slid her fingers back behind his head and scratched and pressed her fingernails into his hair while she deepened the kiss. William broke away briefly and Julia tilted her head to the other side and again kissed him with urgency. He became more involved himself now, moving his hands across the back of her body.

After a few moments, William pushed her back a few inches as if to talk, but then he reached back in for another kiss himself because he could not resist. Then he pulled back and said, "Well now, Mrs. Murdoch, why such voracious kisses?"

"Well William," she started with a bit of scolding complaint in her voice, "What do you expect after you up and leave me in such a …" (she gestured with her hands and a drift of her eyes towards the window) "…state."

William took a deep breath and used his hand to turn her head back to him, "Julia, you know someone had to answer the door… and I thought it most likely was not going to be you …"

"Me, William I could barely stand, how could I possibly answer the door?" she said.

Shaking his head up and down, he proceeded with a chuckle, "Right, I figured it would have to be me that answered the door. I had every intention of coming right back to you. I was planning on suggesting that we move to the bed to continue."

"To the bed," she said coyly as she undid her robe, slid it off and held it in her hand. "Why that does sound like a good idea, William," she said right before her face took on a devilish expression and she tossed the robe over William's head. Julia ran for the bed, calling out, "First one in the bed gets to be on top!"

As this was a prize William wanted to win, he threw Julia's robe to the floor and decided to forego his usual chivalry which would have made him let Julia win. He sprinted off at his top pace right on her heels.

Julia made it to the bed in time to quickly roll over on her back before William took a full out dive (much like the dives he would use the next day to save President Roosevelt's life) for the bed. He landed right on top of her, but was careful to take the brunt of his weight on his hands and knees so as not to hurt Julia. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and continued with voracious kisses similar to the ones Julia had planted on him earlier.

Julia struggled to free her mouth of his and push his chest up off of her. She said, feigning indignation, "William Henry Murdoch, I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to cheat!"

"Cheat?!" he said, matching her indignation.

"Yes, you I clearly made it to the bed before you, and therefore I should be on top," she argued.

"Oh, but milady there is an important fallacy in your argument. Geological scientists have established the law of superposition, which holds that as rock layers form through deposition the oldest layers, which fell first, will always be _under_ the layers to fall subsequently. Thus, you find yourself exactly where the laws of nature would place you – under me," William countered.

"Unfair," she declared. "You forget the importance of a pact made between husband and wife. It was agreed that the first one to the bed would be _on top of_ the one to arrive later," she insisted.

William pressed, finding it hard to keep the smile off of his face and seem serious, "But what makes you think I agreed to this so-called "pact," and should therefore be held to it?"

Julia seemed to think she had the upper hand now as her voice was slow and full of confidence, "William, you couldn't have run any faster if you tried. The moment you bolted at your top speed for the bed was the moment you agreed to the pact."

William sighed and then placed his hand softly over her cheek, touching her mouth with his thumb – dropping his eyes from hers to rest on her lips and then move back up to take firm contact with her eyes once again, "It seems we both have strong arguments. I suggest we split the difference and each spend part of the time on top."

Julia smiled (the warmth of her love for this man still able to surprise her as it rose up inside of her chest), "To be honest William, and I hold that this is only the case for the sexual aspect of our relationship, and I reserve the right to feel differently than this from time to time, but I must say that in general I prefer to be _under_ my husband. As a matter of fact, I can't think of a place in the world where I would rather be."

William said, "Good. Now about those voracious kisses…" as he reached down to completely take over her lips once again.

Julia, pushed at his chest and turned her face away to deny him once more and said, "Oh no, not yet. There is still a grave injustice being perpetrated as we speak."

"Well, of course, that simply won't do. What is this injustice that you speak of?" he asked.

Julia smiled playfully, as she reached for the sash of his robe, "There is an unequal distribution of clothing. It is completely unfair and must be remedied immediately."

William took off his robe and tossed it to the floor as quickly as possible. Then he rolled back over to cover as much of his wife's body with his own as he could, loving the sound of her moan in appreciation of the feel of his skin sliding across hers. He kissed her cheek, the edge of her mouth, and then her lips –softly lifting away, switching the angle, and kissing again and again. As the kisses deepened Julia pulled him to her tightly, eventually adding the power of her fingernails to the strength of her urgency. William explored her body with his hands.

Although this felt incredibly good, Julia couldn't wait any longer. She shifted her weight and shoved her pelvis sideways to try to place it more directly under his. She could feel his erection strong and firm just above her crotch. She knew he was ready too. She shifted and moved her pelvis up and sideways a bit more to better line up his entry, while she reached down with her hand and pulled at his thigh to pull him over her. William switched his kiss to her neck, freeing her mouth and pinched her nipple.

Sounding exasperated, Julia struggled to catch her breath and clear her throat, "William, stop teasing me. I want you desperately and I want you inside me now!" Her pelvic muscles were tingling and twitching and she sounded on the verge of tears.

William moved his lips to her ear. Just above a whisper he said, "Then you shall have me." With that he lifted himself off of her and rolled to the side of the bed.

Julia absolutely could not believe it. This was the second time this evening he had up and left her in a state of intolerable need. Shock was quickly being taken over by anger as she heard the package of the prophylactic being opened. "Oh my God," she thought as she realized what the sound was and what William was doing, "I completely forgot." Wanting to let William know how much his taking responsibility for what they had come to refer to as "Plan B" deepened her trust in him Julia said, "Oh William, I'm so crazed with desire that I forgot. I'm so glad to know I can rely on you… but please hurry." William rolled on the prophylactic and spread on the lubricant.

Julia couldn't tell if she saw his deliciously seductive eyes or felt his weight on top of her first. His magnetic eyes pulled the breath out of her while the mass of his chest pressing down on hers pushed the little remaining air out of her. Grabbing for oxygen, her nostrils flared – as did William's. Breath rapid, hearts racing, eyes focused and locked, William began penetration into Julia. His penis, which Julia had noticed " _ **is so big…but it goes in quite easily**_ ," finally nudged up against " _ **that perfect spot**_ " (Murdoch Takes Manhattan). When it finally did, Julia's mind's eye saw her heart pendant become magnetized to his badge – she heard the "click." ("The Tesla Effect") Emotion overtook her – all the forces that had held them apart over the years (his religious beliefs, her abortion, each of them mistakenly believing that the other would be better without them, Gilles, society's norms, Inspector Giles, and more) were overcome by their enduring love for each other. They were where they were meant to be. Seeing it in each other's eyes – there was satisfaction in the "rightness" of their connection.

Julia hardly noticed the feeling of satisfaction fade, but she did notice the return of desire building within her. She wanted to pull him in deeper – closer still. She felt her pelvis tighten around him, her back arch. And then again. William caught the next time and added his powerful thrust to the motion. Julia gasped in response and said, "Oh please promise me William that you'll keep up your bicycling," followed by a faint giggle.

"It's a promise," he whispered with a glitter of a twinkle in his eye.

William rocked her body. He pressed into her over and over again. "Oh yes, William don't stop," Julia's breathy voice pleaded. William responded with a deep moan with each of the next thrusts. Julia chimed in too. They moved like this while watching each other's eyes until they reached the ultimate pleasure, slowing just a bit at the end as Julia pulled the last few drops out of him.

They lay entwined together, still, hearts pounding against each other, winded. William noticed tears in Julia's eyes and a concerned look spread over his face. "Don't worry William, they're good tears. You have thoroughly loved me. I am so in love with you. It's just that the emotions are so strong," she said as she ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. He speckled soft kisses over her cheeks, tasting her tears. "Indeed," he said, "our love is invincible."

After a time, Julia still held William tightly inside of her and they rolled over so that she was straddling William. She looked into his eyes and said, "You know William, I'm rather fond of this view as well." "Good," he said. Julia lifted herself off of him and guided his spent penis down to rest on his thigh. There would be some cleaning up to do, but for now they would lie together a bit longer, not ready yet to increase the distance between them – reveling in the feelings of being completely content.


End file.
